Destino bajo el atardecer
by Laugerid
Summary: One Shot UA: El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, era momento de ir a "ese" lugar para poder observar mucho mejor ese maravilloso escenario como acostumbraba hacer cada día...pero esta vez no estaría sola ahí para verlo. ZoRo. TERMINADO


**¡Hola amigos fanfictioneros!**

**Les traigo un pequeño One Shot ZoRo es UA.**

**Como ya saben One Piece no me pertenece sino a un tal Eiichiro Oda Sama.**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**Quiero dedicárselo especialmente a Inaruz. ¡FELIZ 4° ANIVERSARIO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Título: **Destino bajo el atardecer.

**Summary:** El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, era momento de ir a "ese" lugar para poder observar mucho mejor este maravilloso escenario como acostumbraba a hacer cada día…pero esta vez no estaría sola ahí para verlo. ZoroxRobin.

**.**

**.**

Nico Robin, una hermosa chica de piel morena, pelo negro azabache, ojos aguamarina y bien parecida se encontraba en uno de los más grandes y hermosos parques de la ciudad, había pasado gran parte de la tarde leyendo un libro gordo que cargaba con algo de dificultad con ambas manos.

Cada tarde, después del trabajo pasaba a este parque para distraerse un poco leyendo, disfrutar de los hermosos sonidos que llegaban hasta sus oídos pero especialmente para poder observar lo que tanto le gustaba: el atardecer.

Había permanecido un buen rato sentada sobre una fría banca bajo la sombra de los altos árboles del parque mientras hasta su lugar se podían escuchar los gritos y risas de niños divirtiéndose por ahí junto con sus padres.

El aire comenzaba a mover ligeramente las hojas de los árboles y una que otra caía sobre el suelo pero sin hacer suficiente ruido.

Robin decidió que ya era momento de marcharse de ahí, así que dejó de leer y se levantó para caminar hacia aquél lugar que solía ir cada día a admirar cuando el sol se ocultaba detrás de aquellas grandes montañas; mientras lo hacía contemplaba todo a su alrededor, cada detalle le parecía tan hermoso y lleno de vida.

Llegó hasta aquel puente y comenzó a cruzarlo para detenerse justo a la mitad del camino para desde ahí, como cada tarde mirar tan bello acontecer.

Siempre le había gustado este lugar, era tan maravilloso todo a su alrededor que posaba sus manos sobre la baranda del puente, cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente como si pudiese sentir más que el aire; y sin querer evitarlo sonreía.

En seguida abrió los ojos y mirando hacia el lago que el puente atravesaba miró su reflejo junto con el sol…pero alguien más había aparecido y se reflejaba también, ella solo sonrió por un momento pero no levantó su vista para ver de quien se trataba.

Seguramente pasaría de largo… ¡pero no fue así!.

El sujeto ahora estaba situado justo a su lado y, sin necesidad de verlo pudo saber de quién se trataba a través del reflejo en el agua; era un chico de cabellos verdes bien parecido, no era la primera vez que lo veía de hecho cada tarde cuando venía a este mismo lugar siempre se lo encontraba al final del puente, recostado bajo aquel frondoso árbol que estaba a orilla del lago mientras la noche caía sobre ellos.

No sabía lo que hacía ahí exactamente pues al parecer solía dormir bajo aquel árbol y cada vez que ella pasaba por ahí para ir a su casa lo volteaba a ver pues verlo ahí todos los días le llamaba bastante la atención y si le sumamos lo apuesto que era y la atracción que ejercía en ella con solo mirarlo, estaba perdida. Pero al parecer el chico no se daba cuenta de su presencia, más sin embargo ella parecía conformarse con solo verlo después de cada atardecer.

Después de unos segundos finalmente el chico a su lado hablo:

-Hola.

-Hola- respondió la bella morena sin voltear a verlo siquiera pues estaba a punto de suceder lo que cada día esperaba con ansias.

-¿No te cansas de ver siempre lo mismo?-preguntó el joven.

-No, claro que no, no siempre es igual ¿sabes? Es por eso que me gusta tanto venir aquí para ver caer la noche.

-Sí lo sé, te he visto hacerlo durante semanas.

-¿Me espías o algo así? Yo creía que siempre dormías.

-¿Y soy yo el que espía?

-Yo solo tengo que pasar por donde tú estás…es todo y pues ahí te veo.

-Me encanta este lugar, es demasiado tranquilo- decía el chico cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, cosa rara en él.

-Sí, también por eso vengo aquí cada tarde a leer.

-Sí que amas los libros… ¿en serio los lees todos? Siempre te veo uno diferente.

-Así que después de todo me andas vigilando.

-Bueno es inevitable no verte, eres muy linda…quiero decir casi no pasa mucha gente por aquí.

-Gracias- esta vez Robin levantó la vista y lo miró, se veía más apuesto de cerca, solo le sonrió ante el cumplido pero parece que lo descolocó por completo; su cara fue tan graciosa que tuvo que tapar su boca con una mano para evitar saliera una carcajada y mejor volvió a ver hacia el horizonte. Tal parece que el chico se había sonrojado por completo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso mujer?- preguntó el joven reponiéndose de lo sucedido y con tono algo molesto.

-Nada, lo siento, soy Robin ¿y tú?

-Zoro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y finalmente la morena habló:

-Mucho gusto y dime ¿me acompañarás esta tarde a ver el bello atardecer dar paso a la oscura noche?

-Es mejor que hacerlo solo.

-¿En serio?, ¿Eso quiere decir que tú también lo miras?

-Sí, ¿cómo crees que te conozco entonces? Suelo ver el paisaje desde mi árbol- dijo señalando hacia aquel árbol grande y lleno de follaje.

-¿Tu árbol?

-Sí y desde aquel lado me parecía mucho más bello el paisaje.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó la chica como si no tuviera idea de la respuesta.

-Porque desde ahí te podía ver a ti recargada sobre este barandal mirando hacia el horizonte.

Robin no se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Zoro, ni mucho menos se ruborizó. No es que esta revelación no surtiera efecto en ella sino simplemente y, aunque sonara extraño ya se esperaba algo así y le gustaba; el hecho de que fuera él quien estaba a su lado y conversara con ella le daba una sensación distinta, se sentía cómoda, relajada y hasta protegida. Finalmente sonrió y respondió:

-Bueno pues ahora que estás aquí puedes admirar bien lo que quieras. ¿no te parece?

-Sí creo que después de todo este ángulo es mucho mejor.

Era extraño pero ambos jóvenes tenían la sensación de conocerse de años, como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos… ¿todo es posible cierto?.

Sin pensarlo mucho Robin se recargó sobre el hombro del peliverde sin quitar su vista del bello escenario; el cuerpo de Zoro se tensó un poco ante el atrevimiento de la chica pero no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto y finalmente se relajó un poco. Así permanecieron durante varios minutos sin decir palabra hasta que cayó la noche sobre ellos.

-¿Ves? Cada día es diferente- le decía Robin mientras se incorporaba y lo miraba a los ojos diciéndole con ellos más de lo que había salido de su boca.

-Sí ya lo creo mujer.

El contacto visual era cada vez más intenso y Zoro sentía que podía perderse en esos hermosos ojos aguamarina y ella podía verse reflejada en los negros ojos de él aunque sólo estuviesen siendo alumbrados por unas cuantas lámparas del parque y la enorme luna que brillaba esa bella noche; mientras todo esto sucedía Zoro estaba sumergido en una serie de pensamientos que lo estaban contrariando un poco y el asunto en cuestión era: si ella se había atrevido a recargarse en su hombro ¿qué tan malo sería atreverse a besarla? No seguro que de malo no tenía nada sino al contrario…

El peliverde estaba batallando dentro de su mente decidiendo si hacerlo o no cuando la bella Robin le preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos:

-¿Quieres besarme?- la pregunta venía de esos labios que habían formado una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué dices mujer?

Zoro se sorprendió por esto y se preguntó: ¿era posible que esta mujer pudiera leer hasta los pensamientos? Pero dejó de lado todo cuando escuchó nuevamente a Robin hablar.

-Que si quieres besarme.

Estaba bastante claro que la chica hablaba en serio y con bastante naturalidad a decir verdad.

Zoro al ver que no había escapatoria decidió enfrentarla con otra pregunta.

-¿Tú quieres?

-Depende- decía con una sonrisa un tanto picarona.

-¿Depende? No me gustan los juegos mujer- decía el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de fastidio.

-Solo si estarás conmigo cada día de mi vida para ver un nuevo atardecer.

-¿Solo eso?

-Claro… ¿te parece injusto?

-Me parece bastante justo mujer, no veo el problema.

Y sin decir más Zoro la tomó de la barbilla y acercándose a ella la besó dulcemente y ella le correspondió a ese beso tan ansiado desde hacía mucho.

Ambos se estaban besando bajo la luz de la luna y en medio de aquel puente que los había unido como por obra del destino precisamente en ese lugar para amarse y nunca separarse.

.

.

**Bueno debo confesar que me pareció todo muy apresurado pero tengo una buena justificación: la culpa la tiene el destino ya que gracias a él ¡así pueden pasar unas horas de haber conocido a una persona y saber que es con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida! :D lo mismo que pasó con Zoro y Robin, conmigo y… Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Saludos y gracias a todos por leer!**

**Laugerid.**


End file.
